An Anniversary Gift Delivered By Death
by Eria
Summary: Short Story. Heero/Wufei. In the future, Preventers Yui and Chang set out to grab a handful of perps from a derelict mansion, but intelligence from Officer Maxwell proves to be wrong. Commander Une it seems has other plans for them.


_**Author's notes**: This was part of a Valentine's prompt I did for someone. Hope you like it. :D_

_**Warning**: Language.  
_

* * *

Rushing towards the back of a worn-looking three-story mansion in the early morning hours, the two young men kept their gun barrels up, but ready at a moment's notice to sight anyone that came into view.

The shorter brunette slammed a booted heel into the rotted lock, and the door swung open, rocking into the wall with leftover force as the other man quickly followed it swinging his gun around after checking front. Empty. He signed 'all clear' to his partner and took the route his gun pointed towards, knowing the layout of the place like the back of his hand, while the shorter man covered the other route.

Every room he kicked open—and there were only four of ten he had to check—showed a thick blanket of dust from disuse. His nose itched. Growling under his breath, he made the rendezvous point only a minute before his partner, who signed the 'all clear'. Signing 'all clear' back at him, they exchanged frowns. The shorter Asian carefully motioned towards the stairs.

After making their planned rounds on the second floor, they met back at the stairwell without making any contacts with the perps supposedly holed up in the dusty place. Intel couldn't be that bad, the Chinese-featured man thought suspiciously as together they headed up the not-so dusty stairs. The rooms actually looked habitable; he noticed a refrigerator humming quietly in the corner of a kitchenette. But he quickly moved on. Nodding at Heero outside the double doors to the master suite, he held his gun trained on the door as Heero's booted heel connected with the doorknob.

Immediately, a confounding noise erupted with heavy bass strumming and drums hammering hard enough to vibrate the walls, which left the two men scrambling from the floor having expected an explosion from the ferocity of music blaring through massive surround sound speakers.

Wufei stalked his way across the very liveable, but empty room jamming a finger into the power button on the music console. Their ears were still ringing from the sudden absence of noise. Heero had gone over the table in search of any clues as to the mysterious nature of the mansion.

"We've been set up." Heero's face looked sour handing over a typed missive on the thick vellum paper typically reserved for important, official Preventer correspondence, before turning and leaving the room at a quick pace, gun pointed down and at his side.  
_  
Hi guys! By now you probably noticed that no one's there.  
With great pleasure, I have taken the starter and car battery  
from your only mode of transportation, and you have  
generously alerted me to get the hell out of there with a  
Marilyn Manson classic._

_Effective now, you are hereby on paid leave for the next two  
weeks. Your packed bags already have been delivered by  
yours truly, and I took the liberty of unpacking all of  
your belongings minus a few items that would allow for  
unnecessary communication with the outside world._

_Before you have an aneurysm, Heero, the mansion is practically  
a fortress. Go downstairs and barricade the door. I installed  
the alarm system myself so even if you kicked the shit out of  
the door, it should still connect fine. Then, reset the perimeter  
alarm and fucking chill. That's what people are supposed to  
do on vacation._

_And before you blame me for this wonderful plan, it was the  
Commander's idea. There's even updated mission specs  
in the sealed envelope in case you pricks are too stubborn to  
follow through. I'm sure they've got thinly veiled threats of  
work suspensions for the next three months if the mission is a  
failure, best ops or not. I'm sure you understand, Chang._

_Ciao!_

_From your personal Intel Officer and Death God,  
Duo Maxwell_

_PS. I won't let you workaholic assholes miss celebrating your  
3rd year anniversary, when you've already missed the first two._

Jerking his head up at a faint thwocking sound, a telltale sign of a helicopter flying towards the mansion, Wufei yanked the heavy curtains aside just in time to watch Duo hook himself onto the drop wire holding a heavy tote bag. The braided dunce had the gall to wave after a feigned blown kiss, smirking as the helicopter carried him away.

With a heavy sigh, he slipped the safety on, unclipping the ammo cartridge from his semi-automatic. He picked up the thick, unmarked envelope commonly used for specs when electronic communication was impossible and looked it over, flipping it end over end.

"The building is secure."

Turning with a faint smile, Wufei held out the envelope. "It seems that we've been given specific instructions." _How_ specific Commander Une had gotten he didn't want to know, but he figured he already understood the objectives.

His spouse took the envelope and ripped it open without a second thought, easily scanning over the contents.

His lips curved.

"Mission accepted."

**End.**


End file.
